Cries in the Night
by helinahandcart
Summary: Saturday night and fate hasn't finished with the Breakfast Club yet


**Authors ramblings: **Disclaimer - the usual not mine 'cos John Hughes got there first – dagnabbit.

My first story since English class; a very long time ago. So be gentle with me. Constructive criticism most welcome.

This is a one shot which does have the possibility of being a 2 shot?

CRIES IN THE NIGHT

Across the small town of Shermer curtains were drawn and heating upped as a predicted storm front added to the already cold snap emptied the streets and the silence of night took an early hold.

John Bender was in a world of pain, as the bicycle chain ripped through his bare flesh for the third time, he could no longer deny it, throwing back his head he let out a long tortured scream which echoed in the still night air.

"For crying out loud boy concentrate!" Andrew Clarke looked up from his position on the floor into his father's frustrated face "Goddamn it Andrew! your sister could've blocked that move – what's with you?

Getting up Andy brushed imaginary dust off his butt and took a deep breath _"Now or_ _never dude" _He told himself"I don't want to do this any more Pop" he tried to sound strong, look his father in the eye, but the pulsating vein on his dad's forehead - a sure sign he was gonna blow any second - was unnerving so instead Andy looked passed him and focused on the Pat Benetar poster on the pine clad wall, she reminded him of Alison. ."Ooh -you don't want to do this?" His father growled sarcastically –"Well let me tell you something boy, this ain't exactly how I planned on spend Saturday evening either" Andy winced at the rising anger in his father's voice "But you screwed up remember? – you lost a whole days training by having a detention – and you have got the most important meet of the season next week – so tough shit - you gotta make up for it tonight, now get on the weights" Automatically Andy made to move towards the weight machines, he should've know his father wouldn't have got his meaning.

"_He does what everybody tells him to do" _Alison's voice came into his head, Pausing pictures of the day flashed through his mind, of John and Claire and Brian and beautiful Alison all screw ups yet all possessing an inner strength he lacked he was a puppet _"He_ _can't think for himself, he does what everybody tells him to do"_ taunted Alison's voice once more "NO!" he said throwing back his shoulders and turning to look his father straight in the eye he continued "No,- dad, I mean I don't want to wrestle anymore I've had it, it's over" the calmness of his voice surprised him, and strengthened him ,turning his back to his stunned father he walked purposely up the basement stairs, and out of the back door.

His fathers roar echoed after him as he sprinted into the cold night air.

"BRIAN RALPH JOHNSON SIT BACK DOWN NOW" his mother's shrill voice made him wince as he tried to get up, "I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET"

"_Nor will you ever be_" he thought. His mother had been on at him since he and his father walked through the door after detention. Who would have thought the upright uptight Miriam Johnson would know what Pot smelt like? His father Ralph didn't do confrontation or, it appeared intervention and had opted to take Brian's 7 year old sister Brenda for a Pizza and movie.

For two solid hours his mother bewailed his failure, his father's failure, her disappointment, the shame of having a drug addict for a son, at that he had tried to point out that sharing one spliff - his only spliff -with four other people didn't constitute a drug habit, just as he had tried to explain an 'F' didn't mean he was a high school drop out, but as always she was focused entirely on her point of view and how it would affect the family's standing in the community. He tried hard to take it like he thought Andy would; silently, respectfully, controlled but instead the tears flowed as did the snot, until he could stand it no more "FUCK YOU!" …..he screamed "FUCK YOU" and he leapt up from the plastic covered couch brushed past his stunned mother and ran out the front door; - tripped over Mr. Wuggles who was crunching his latest victim on the porch mat; - and launched head first down the white stone steps on to the gravel path below. It took a few shocked seconds before his yells of pain filled the night air.

"Hey! Morticia someone at the door" Alison Reynolds looked up from her sketch pad and glared at her 12 year old brother Carl, who grinned back "For you" he continued as his sister eyed him warily "Some Jock… called And…HEY!" Carl reached out to steady himself against the door frame as Alison shot passed him boy she sure could move when she wanted to.

Alison came to an abrupt halt at the open front door, her squeals of delight carried out into the quiet street as she flung her arms around a grinning Andy.

Andy and Alison were having a great time, as they walked to Stubby's Andy had told her about deciding to quit and telling his Dad and she in return had given him a round of applause. After a great deal of persuasion he had convinced Ally that going to Stubby's party was the best way to celebrate and the easiest way to introduce her and the new him to everyone he hung with. Alison pointed out that he might not be hanging with them for much longer given he'd quit wrestling and started dating the school freak but he'd just grinned "Fuck 'em" he laughed pulling her in for another kiss.

They had almost reached Stubby's when a car door slammed

"ANDREEEW" his father's angry voice bellowed across the road. Startled Andy twisted round towards the direction of his fathers disembodied voice, and then, it happened, his wish for so long was granted, his body went one way his knee the other there was a sickening scrunching of ripping tendon and cartilage and Andrew Clarke was rolling around on the ground clutching his knee, his screams of pain filling the night sky.

It was her mother that noticed the missing earring ...the bitch...Clare had literally just got through the door after detention. Unfortunately there was no point in trying to lie to her mother who was surprisingly sober, because when focused Clarissa Hamilton - Standish could read her daughter like a book, so Clare had come clean and told her about detention & John (although she did omit the pot and cupboard incidents) Her mother had in turn delighted in telling her husband that his precious princess had given one of his precious dead mother's $500 diamond ear studs to one John Bender. Charles Emerson Standish was not pleased, in fact Clare could honestly say she had never seen her father so angry.

The downside of having a Judge for a father was that he knew every miscreant in the County and the Benders it seemed had season tickets to his court room. Despite Clare's protestations the upshot was that not only was she never to have anything to do with John she also had to ask for the earring back. It was the first time in 2 years her parents had agreed on anything.

Clare stared emptily out the car window, she kept picturing John's face as she told him to give back her earring and stay away from her, would there hurt in his eyes? His voice? Like when Andy told him he didn't count? Or would both be cold and full of bitter contempt Like usual? Her tears ran silently down her cheeks as she continued to stare out the window of her father's BMW. Finally after what seemed like forever but in reality was probably less than 10 minutes the car stopped and Clare looked out at a small rundown wooden house, _God if looked like this in the dim light of a near by street lamp_ _how bad must it look in daylight_? She wondered as she reluctantly got out the car, the cold wind made her huddle down into her full length camel coat.

"OK Clare Bear?" her father joined her "I'll be right here if you need me" he gave her shoulder a reassuring pat "Make sure you stay on the porch in the light where I can see you" _Oh great thanks Daddy dear_ she thought angrily as she walked slowly towards the house, _if you're that worried why are you making me go to the house of a known felon in_ _the roughest neighbourhood at night?_ The house was in darkness but what she guessed to be the garage was lit up so taking a deep breath she marched briskly up to the door and knocked hard. She jumped back when the door suddenly swung open,

Hhhello? She stammered stepping forward into the work shop… "John?" …glancing around something on the floor caught her eye a red stain; was this where John had spilled paint? And been burned for it? Yes there, under the work bench, she could see more of it strange how in the artificial light it looked fresh, curious she stooped down to see better and ….

Her horrified screams echoed out into the night sky

Across the small town of Shermer curtains were pulled back as the scream of sirens broke the silence of the still, cold night air


End file.
